Closer To The Truth
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Emma Becker is caught by her foster mom kissing her friend Heather. After getting a fight with her foster mom, Emma runs away. What will happen when she meets Callie Jacob who is also a run away? Will Callie open up to Emma? What will happen when they start searching for their birth parents together? Will they discover the truth about why they're parents give them up? [Emma/Callie]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Caught By The Bitch

My name is Emma Becker and I love girls. I have a crush on my best friend, Heather. I think she might be a lesbian too. The only reason I say that is because she's been kind of trying to flirt with me. Honestly she's not the biggest flirt, but I can tell what she's trying to do. It's been a few weeks since we started dating, and she's coming over after school for a little bit before my bitchy foster mom and pref foster brother come home. We go into my room and hang out. Heather says to me after a little bit.

"You know, you can move in with me, right? If you want to get out of this place?" I look at her.

"I don't think Clarice will approve me living with you"

"Why not?"

"Cause she hates me"

"You're sixteen. You don't need to stay here"

"Thank you for offering, but I just can't" Heather slide onto my bed with me and sits as I sit up, "I'm sorry"

"It's OK. I get it" I smile at her, "So when are they suppose to be home?"

"Not for an hour" she smiles at me. I slowly lean toward her and kiss her. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer.

"Emma!" I break our kiss, look up and see Clarice standing in my doorway. Heather pulls away as I say.

"Clarice, why are you back early?"

"What is going on in here?" she crosses her arms. I press my lips together.

"Maybe I should go" Heather says getting off the bed.

"Good idea" Clarice says. I watch her as she grabs stuff and leaves my room, "Care to share something?"

"Ugh.." I say jumping off my bed and leaving to the kitchen. I grab a water from the fridge as I hear Clarice walk into the room.

"Emma..." I roll my eyes, "What's going with you?" I close the fridge and turn around to face her. She looks at me with those ice cold eyes.

"Like you actually care"

"I knew it all along"

"What?"

"From the moment you stepped into this house, I knew you would turn out to be a lesbian"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just a phase. I'll grow out of it"

"Are you saying being gay is wrong?"

"Yes. Even Travis tried to straighten you out a couple years ago"

"Ya. I lost my virginity at fourteen. I surprise he didn't get me pregnant"

"That would have been better than this. Maybe he should try again"

"That's it. I'm done" I storm back into my room, and slam the door. I grab my backpack on my chair and start filling to with my clothes.

"Emma!" I hear the handle shake, "Open the door!" I zip up my pack and throw it onto my shoulders. I walk over, open the door, and push my way past the bitch toward the front door, "Where do you think you're going?" I turn around to her.

"You don't have to deal with me anymore. I'm out of here" I open the door and slam it behind me.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bus Ride

I stand up as the bus pulls into the station. I want to leave this town, and never come back. While I was waiting, I called Heather and told her I'm sorry for leaving and I broke it off with her. Long distance wouldn't be fair, since I'm never coming back. I jump onto the bus and it pulls out. I walk down aisle and see one spot open next to a teenage girl. She's sitting there alone and looking out the window. I walk over and says.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Nope" she says quickly.

"Thanks" I drop my bag on ground and sit down. I look at her again. She's sitting with her legs up on the seat with her arms wrapped around. She looks like she had been crying, "Are you OK?" she looks at me. I notice the bruises on her face. Her lip's cut with dry blood, her cheek has a bruise, and almost a black eye. I says to her.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing"

"That's not nothing"

"I wouldn't expect anyone to understand" she looks away.

"I think I would" she chokes out a chuckle as she shrugs and looks back at me.

"You can relate to having your family hate you? At least you have a family that wants you. My parents didn't even want me when I was a baby"

"My mother gave me away when I was a baby" she looks at you, "I get it. It's hard"

"Hard? It's awful going from foster home to foster home for six years"

"I've been to eighteen different fosters houses, so I know how awful it is"

"Do you really want to compare foster homes?"

"No. I'm just saying I get what you're going through. Did someone in your foster home beat you up?"

"Wow, that's a nice way to ask" she says sarcastically, "but yes. My stupid foster dad. I can't take it anymore. I...I had to leave"

"I'm sorry"

"So what's your story? Why are you on a bus to Los Angles?"

"I had a prefy foster brother who was just awful and my foster mom hated me. So I left. Never going back." she says nothing, "So what are you going to do when you get Los Angles?"

"I don't know"

"Do you have a place to stay?" she shrugs.

"Not really"

"If you want, you can stay with me and Thayer" she looks at me.

"Is Thayer your boyfriend?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. He's just a friend"

"Thanks"

"I'm Emma Beaker" I say to her smiling.

"Callie Jacob" she says smiling back.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrival

"Emma?" Thayer says to me standing on his door mat. I smile at him.

"Hi Thayer" he hugs me.

"What are you doing here?" He puts me down, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I forgot to call you" I look behind me, "This is Callie" he looks at her standing awkwardly behind Emma. He whispers to Emma.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend. We meet yesterday on the bus"

"OK?"

"Look, Thayer I'm sorry for barge in on you..."

"It's no problem"

"Can we stay here for a while? Just until I get on my feet?"

"Ya, sure. You know you're always welcome" I smile at him and look behind me at Callie.

* * *

Callie's POV

I feel so awkward standing here. Emma's being so nice to me. I see her turn around and look at me with smile. I can only guessing Thayer's OK with us staying here for a while. I walk up next to her as Emma says to me.

"Callie, this is my friend, Thayer" I look at the tall black-haired nineteen year old.

"Hi" I quietly say.

"Hey Callie"

"Thanks for letting us stay here"

"Like I told Emma, you're always welcome" I smile at him, and we walk into his apartment.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Don't Know

Callie's POV

Emma and I have been staying with Thayer for two weeks now. We have been getting to know each other and we've become somewhat friends. I really like Emma. She's different. I walk into the living room/kitchen where I find Thayer and Emma sitting on the couch. I walk over as I say to them.

"Hey" Emma looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Callie" she sits up and walks into the kitchen with me, "Want some coffee or something?" She grabs two cups from the cabinet.

"Um. Sure" she pours coffee for both of us, and slides a cup over to me, "Thanks" I say picking up my cup. She turns to me and leans on the edge of the counter as I say.

"So what are your plans today?" She laughs smiling.

"Possibly look for a job. I need some cash if I'm going to get my own apartment. What about you?" I sigh.

"I don't know"

"You say that a lot" I glance at Emma, then look down as I run my finger circle the edge of the cup.

"I didn't really have a plan when I left my foster home. I thought I would be leaving on the streets or in jail" I look up at Emma, "I want to thank you for all you and Thayer have done for me"

* * *

Emma's POV

"I didn't really have a plan when I left my foster home. I thought I would be leaving on the streets or in jail" Callie look up at me, "I want to thank you for all you and Thayer have done for me"

"What are you saying, Callie?" she sighs looking down.

"I don't want to be in your way anymore"

"You're not" I quickly say. She looks at me again, "I love having you here"

"Maybe a few more days?"

"You can stay as long as you want" I say to her.

* * *

Callie's POV

I smile at her. Emma's really kind, sweet, caring, and very pretty. I think I might like her more than a friend. I know I only might her two weeks ago, but she's amazing. I never had a girlfriend girlfriend before. Am I becoming a lesbian?

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for the long wait. Please review. **


End file.
